


when you talk

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi have started dating not long ago, and so far, their relationship, while rocky at times, is a happy one. But when they sleep in the same bed for the first time, Fuyuhiko realises that he must deal with Kazuichi's weird-ass sleeptalking and its zany consequences.





	when you talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small, something lighthearted, but I am gonna gear up and get back to long, serious oneshots and two-parter fics (which I really should write more often). Hopefully I can get something else done sometime before Christmas. Maybe I'll do a seasonal oneshot as well, just for the hell of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The evening was peaceful. The bright shine of the moon illuminated Fuyuhiko’s cottage in a soft, silvery glow. All Fuyuhiko heard was Kazuichi’s quiet snores, and the two of them lay in bed, their arms wrapped around each other and a blanket covering their relaxed forms. Grateful for this moment of tranquility, Fuyuhiko closed his single eye, ready to dive into the realm of sleep…

He was disturbed by an unintelligible mumble from the boy sleeping beside him.

They hadn’t been together very long, and as such, this was only their first time sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed. Fuyuhiko had been prepared to deal with some kind of inconvenience that would come out of this arrangement, like loud snoring, perhaps, but sleep-talking? He decided to brush it off for the moment - perhaps Kazuichi was only a quiet sleep-talker, and Fuyuhiko could sleep in peace.

“Mmm… ‘Hiko’s so badass…”

Boy was he wrong.

Fuyuhiko’s cheeks burned uncontrollably as his sleeping boyfriend’s words sank in. It was a compliment Kazuichi had used for him a couple of times when he was awake, but hearing it while he was _asleep_ seemed… scandalous. _He'd better not be havin’ a fuckin’ wet dream_ , he thought as he carefully sat up, searching Kazuichi’s expression for any indication thereof. Fortunately, while he was indeed blushing slightly, he otherwise looked like a perfectly normal sleeper. With a sigh of relief, Fuyuhiko lay back down, and snuggled back into Kazuichi’s hold, slowly closing his eye once more. Quiet snoring aside, Kazuichi was silent. All was well, and Fuyuhiko was ready to go to-

“Stop splashin’ me… so cold…”

Fuyuhiko’s eye snapped open. Kazuichi had spoken once more, again loud enough for Fuyuhiko to hear him. But, once again, he was still asleep, and he was continuing to snore softly.

This was getting ridiculous. Kazuichi had to be dreaming, right? What the hell was he dreaming about? It had something to do with Fuyuhiko, obviously, but… what on earth were they doing in the dream? It sounded like a fairly innocent dream, thank God, but-

“You look so good without a shirt on, babe…”

Fuyuhiko groaned as his cheeks burned, instinctively releasing his hold on Kazuichi, turning around and burying his face into the pillow. This was going to be a long night.

——————————————

“Hey, babe.” Fuyuhiko was awakened by someone gently shaking him. “Time to wake up now.”

Fuyuhiko let out a soft, guttural groan as he sat up, blearily rubbing his single eye. “Already?” he complained.

Kazuichi chuckled good-naturedly. “Well, yeah, we’ve got another long day ahead of us, don’t we?”

Fuyuhiko, upon turning towards his boyfriend, noticed that he was carrying a small, half-empty bottle of cola in one of his hands. He twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long swig, sighing in relief once he was done.

“Like you can talk,” Fuyuhiko grumbled as he moved to climb out of bed in reach of his clothing. “You can’t even function properly without cola.”

“Oh, in just a moment or so you’re gonna make your mornin’ cuppa black coffee,” Kazuichi retorted cheerfully.

“I don’t need it,” Fuyuhiko lied. In truth, he needed it more now than he did on any other morning, and it was all because of Kazuichi’s goddamn sleeptalking. Thankfully, it had stopped after awhile, but Fuyuhiko would rather not know what he was dreaming about, thank you very much.

“Say… it’s a nice day today,” Kazuichi commented. “Wanna go for a swim later? We didn’t get to do that in awhile.”

Fuyuhiko swallowed. “What, was your little dream last night not enough?”

Kazuichi blinked, utterly confused. “Dream? What dream? I didn’t have any dreams last night. ‘Sides, how would you know what I dream about?”

“I only know ‘cuz you tell me all about it all throughout the night,” Fuyuhiko bristled as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his pants over his legs.

“Dude, I don’t have any idea what the hell you’re talkin’ about.”

Fuyuhiko stood up and began to put on his dress shirt, continuing to dress himself. “You have a sleeptalkin’ problem,” he stated bluntly. “Your fuckin’ sleeptalkin’ ‘bout how much you love fuckin’ around in the ocean with me kept me awake for half the goddamn night.” He turned toward the mirror and fastened his tie, making sure it was fitted correctly.

“Well, gee, uh, sorry ‘bout that, babe,” said Kazuichi. “But I swear I don’t remember any of that. Didn’t even know I sleeptalked at all, to be honest.”

“Well, you’d better cut it out tonight,” Fuyuhiko snapped, now combing his hair with quick, deliberate strokes. “Or you can go back to your own fuckin’ cottage.”

“I can’t help it!” Kazuichi protested. “Can’t you just, I dunno, ignore it? Wear earmuffs or somethin’?” His brow creased slightly, and he looked mildly affronted. “I thought you liked to hear me talk…”

Fuyuhiko couldn’t control the way his cheeks turned a little pinker than usual. “Only when you’re awake, dumbass.”

——————————————

It’d been another long day of paperwork and grunt work, and by four o’clock, the former Remnants of Despair were already exhausted. Fortunately, they’d managed to finish all the day’s work earlier than usual, but nonetheless, the hard labour had taken its toll on everyone. Even Ibuki and Nekomaru had run out of energy, for they simply sat on beach chairs, watching their companions amuse themselves on the beach and around the islands.

“Still up for that swim?” Fuyuhiko asked tiredly as he and Kazuichi headed back to their cottages.

“For sure,” Kazuichi replied with a grin. “It’s so hot today, and I could really use somethin’ to cool me down.”

Fuyuhiko sighed. “Alright. But we’re not gonna do it for too long, okay?”

Kazuichi nodded. “All cool with me, man.”

They said their goodbyes, promising to meet up at the beach, as they parted ways to their respective cottages to change into their swimwear and gather up towels. Sure enough, a few minutes later, they met again at the beach, wearing nothing but board shorts and each carrying their own towel.

“You ready?” said Kazuichi, turning around to face the sea.

“‘Course I am,” Fuyuhiko replied as he copied Kazuichi’s movement.

“On the count of three… one… two…”

They sprinted through the shallows of the water and plunged into the deeper part just as Kazuichi shouted “THREE!”. They resurfaced a moment later, grinning with mirth as they shook the saltwater out of their hair.

Fuyuhiko had barely even realised he was grinning so broadly, at first, but once he did, he wasn’t too bothered. Kazuichi rarely got to see him smiling so genuinely, so when he did, it was quite a treat. And, indeed, Kazuichi beamed upon noticing his smile, his eyes shining to match his own sharp-toothed grin.

Then Kazuichi directed his gaze upon Fuyuhiko’s bare shoulders, down to his chest submerged in the water, and Fuyuhiko’s grin faded as he flushed uncomfortably, the things Kazuichi had said in his sleep coming back to him.

_“You look so good without a shirt on, babe…”_

It was so much easier to tell what Kazuichi was thinking, now that his sleeptalking revealed so much of himself.

Fuyuhiko moved towards Kazuichi and swiftly delivered a light, purposeful smack to the top of his head with his palm.

“H-hey!” Kazuichi cried out, rubbing the point of impact as he looked guiltily at Fuyuhiko, like a child who’d just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “The hell was that for!?”

“For bein’ a fuckin’ horndog, that’s what,” Fuyuhiko replied with a smirk.

“B-but I didn’t even say anythin’!”

“Not just then, at least. Keep your gross fantasies to yourself.”

The meaning behind Fuyuhiko’s words and the slap upside his head hit Kazuichi like a ton of bricks, and he buried his furiously blushing face in his hands. He nervously murmured unintelligible nonsense, thought Fuyuhiko had caught something about seeing Mikan for “a cure to sleeptalking”.

Despite everything, Fuyuhiko was beyond amused by his boyfriend’s antics.

——————————————

The lights in Fuyuhiko’s cottage were switched off at eight-thirty that evening. After such a long day of work, play, embarrassment and amusement, he and Kazuichi wanted nothing more than to sleep the night away. By now, Fuyuhiko especially was simply unable to do much more, given the lack of sleep he’d had the previous night.

With his arms wrapped around Kazuichi’s form, he rested his head on the pillow, prepared to dive into the deep realm of sleep-

“Love you, ‘Hiko…”

Fuyuhiko groaned. Kazuichi wasn’t even asleep yet, and he didn’t need to have his eye open to know that. “Love you too, Kazu. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Kazuichi didn’t reply. Maybe he really had gone to sleep. Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure. But, either way, he knew that Kazuichi really had meant what he said, and regardless, he could let it slide, this time. After all, he really did like to hear him talk, even in sleep.

“Mmm… no, no, gimme the cola…”

He took that back.


End file.
